jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/I'm going to change (In a good and positive way)
Backstory Over approximately 2 months, I haven't been myself lately. I feel like I must clear some things up, discuss why I ended up where I am today, and why it's hard for me to move on from my dark past inside of the outstanding and remarkable to look at Jailbreak community. I didn't realize how quickly the tides turned until I made the mistakes I have made, gave up countless of good opportunities, let good people inside of this outstanding community down, as well as giving up an admin on the Jailbreak Wiki over the silly word that is "Sword". I have been tested, verbally attacked by some trolls of the internet, been put in the most Trichosurus situations that were caused all by myself, and I have continued to dig myself in a deeper hole, and I'm looking to get out of it. People have told me it's impossible to completely dig out of my troubles, some of these online 'trolls' said horrid things such as, ''"All the staff on this wiki dislike you and they would appreciate it if you leave so they don't have to put up with your crap", "Give up on Jailbreak, the game's dead anyway", "Gamerz, if you actually resigned, you would have preserved your reputation and because you didn't resign, everyone hates you and knows you're time here is ending rapidly". ''It's been quite a challenge, trying to dig myself out of this massive hole. I'm not sure if I can fully regain my former status, and if I can, this would be a massive accomplishment. Back when I first discovered the Jailbreak Wiki back in February of 2018, I knew virtually everything about Jailbreak. I knew I could use my excessive knowledge about Jailbreak, to help Jailbreak Wiki grow to where it is today. I set numerous goals leading up to my eventual selection into the wiki moderation team back in late August of 2018. I always wanted to put myself next to the Jailbreak greats, I always wanted to accomplish everything I can in the game, which includes meeting the JB devs, arresting virtually almost all the top Roblox YT's in the community, moderate and then, later on, become promoted to an elite status that I once had. For over the year. I looked up to wiki members such as Oof ImStupid, Marktheartest, Executive, LordDuncan7, and Jdoggie14. I wanted to be like them, they helped motivate me to get to where I am today and I wouldn't have seen how remarkable this community is without you guys. I then rolled the dice But I wanted to do more than accomplish my goals here and become a wiki admin, that's why I turned to the JB discord server mod application. After applying, 3 days went by and I received a friend request from JB discord server super admin, Bayat. I cried in excitement and accepted the friend request with Bayat kindly greeting me. I put a lot of effort into the VC interview and I got the job. Things were going oh so well but what I didn't like was the fact that some of the admins and regulars inside of the community watched me like a hawk. I didn't realize how stressful moderating a discord server as large as the JB discord server was, even if I was given special perks suck as access to the regular chat, something I spent years dreaming to have. I knew my fellow peers wanted the mod job so badly and I was given a great opportunity to prove myself to the community that I was a hard worker. After getting involved in MyUsernamesThis drama, things started going downhill from there. I knew that I wasn't battling for a moderator position on the discord server, I was battling for how long I can last due to my competition not making any mistakes and doing a better job than me. I knew I would fail during the closing days and I can't believe I once again, dumped the greatest opportunity I was given inside of the Jailbreak community. Failing a moderator trial that was granted to a select few community members every year felt like a bullet straight to the heart. History repeated itself once again. People that I knew on the wiki for a long time knew things were not right, as I never felt this down during my entire Jailbreak career. People on the JB discord server heard rumors of the regular chat having confidential update information. During the time, I felt like I lost virtually everything, access to the regular chat and a great opportunity given to me. Some people asked me, "What's the new pirate ship item coming to the game". During my darkest time, I felt like there was nothing to lose, I leaked the absolute living crap out of that silly sword. Doing so ended up costing me a valuable position on the Jailbreak Wiki that I admired and spend about a year working for. Then came the verbal attacks from MUT Fan, such insulting words over a silly sword. I felt like I was just another failure inside of the Jailbreak community, a wiki bust. People knew me gambling my Jailbreak life savings over to JoeyDaPlayer wasn't me at first (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C3Vg6CKyhY), even if I did enjoy it and who needs multi-millions of dollars inside of Jailbreak if the vehicles are dirt cheap these days. Conclusion And here I am today, getting out of suspension. I think for me, I should have kept doing the thing I do best, which is to help make this Jailbreak Wiki a better place by moderating the chat and discussions, reverting vandalism, editing pages and making sure they are up to date without broken links, and help the new Fandom users out. I should have never attempted to go for a moderator on the JB discord server because there are so many other people out there that could have done the job better than me. I'm still frustrated that the handcuffs still aren't fixed and we'll have to wait until Jailbreak hits 3B to see whether or not badcc can finally fix the handcuffs as well as buff the sword. I used to be passionate about the game, and I still am however I don't like seeing Jailbreak as bugged and unbalanced as it is today as I'm just trying to help the game and seeing these bugs still inside of the game doesn't help the game's longevity. I'm fine with people criticizing my mindset, as long as it doesn't end in a dramatic fight. I may have killed my reputation in the Jailbreak discord server community for life but that wouldn't stop me from doing what I do best, which is to support the Jailbreak wiki community, and when I'm ready, I'll re-earn the former admin status that I once had. Hopefully after reading this rather long blog post, that I've spent hours perfecting to your liking, you will understand a little more about me, and why I plan on changing my future mindset and truly why I dug my wiki status and Jailbreak community status down the drain, and I look forward to pulling it back up, now that I can kiss my wiki suspension goodbye. If you, the person that's reading these very true words, would like to say something nice or try to motivate me to work hard at making this community a better place in the future, feel free to do so. You guys don't know how much it helps to be people say such nice things about me after all I've been through. I would like to give special thanks to all who read this rather lengthy blog, and hopefully, I can successfully clear some things up and get once again, another fresh start. Category:Blog posts